I Know What You Broke Last Spring
by Jacko The Great
Summary: This is this first fic I ever wrote. The 02 gang broke Izzy's lap top, and now he's out for blood. Will Matt be able to save the bunch?


I Know What You Broke Last Spring  
  
By: Jacko The Great  
  
Okay, a bit of a warning before you read this story...This is sort of a Digimon version of Scary Movie (for those like me without a life, Scary Movie was making' fun of horror movies) ....only there's no drugs, half naked ladies running around, sexual intercourse ..or cursing...then again without that ..it's not really Scary Movie is it? Anyway...I really think that Izzy fans might get really offended at this...and some other Digidestend Fans might get offended with this...except Matt fans (you'll know why when you read)..But I would like to say.....the point of this story is not to get you guys mad...it's to make you and everyone else laugh...this is a humor fic people......take this with a grain of salt....and with that in mind ....DON'T FLAME ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~AND NOW FOR OUR FEATURE PRESTAION~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Setting: Izzy's Room.....Izzy's parents are at a late night movie....and all of the 02 gang(except the older kids Digimon) is at his house......  
Izzy of course is on his pineapple laptop.....  
But what the kids didn't know was that utter cacsas was about to brake lose!  
DUN  
DUN  
DUN-DUN!  
  
"I gotta go potty!" Izzy announced to the world as he got up. Izzy left the room with his laptop still on.   
"That's nice!" Yolei said as he walked out. When he was out of hearing reach Demi Veemon wined : "I'm bored!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"We all are, Demiveemon!" Davis said, "Izzy has been fooling around with that laptop for five hours!"  
"It'll be six hours in five seconds" T.k. said lifelessly, looking at his watch. He paused then said, "It has been six hours!"   
"Tai, remind me. Why are we here?" Cody asked, getting kinda sleepy.  
"Zzzzzzzz........" Tai was sleeping.  
"TAI!!" Everyone shouted.  
"Huh?" Tai said as he woke.  
"That's it! I'm leaving and going to bed!" Yolei shouted.  
"Now, now, Yolei!" Sora reasoned, "It's not polite to run off like that."  
"Yes, even though none of us can remember why we're here!" Mimi said.  
"I think Yolei might be right! Our parents are probably wondering where we are right now!" Ken said, "I don't want mine thinkin' I ran away again!"  
"Well let's a least wait till Izzy gets out of the bathroom! Okay!" Joe said.  
"What is takin' him so long?" Gatomon exclaimed, "I don't even take that long in the litter pan!"  
"Maybe he fell in!" Kari remarked.  
"Or maybe he ran into a Monochromon and it ate him!" Davis thought aloud.  
"Yea, right!" Matt said.  
"What was Izzy doing on that thing anyway?" Patamon said. Patamon used his big ears wing thingys (I don't know what to call em') to fly over to the laptop and see.   
"Hey lettme see!" Demiveemon yelled as he hopped up on the desk and pushed Patamon away.  
"Hey, I got here first!" Patamon yelled.  
"Well, your turn is over! Move aside!" Demiveemon yelled back.  
"Oh yea! BOOM BUBBLE!" Patamon belted out a puff of air at Demiveemon. Luckily, Demiveemon was smart enough to duck; unluckily Patamon's attack hit Izzy's laptop and knocked it over.  
"Oh, good going, Patamon! You killed Izzy's laptop!" T.k. exclaimed as he and the others jumped up. Ken ran to the desk and picked up the laptop and said,   
"Don't worry, it doesn't look like it's broken!" Then the laptop turned into dust in Ken's hands, "Never mind!"  
"Quick! We gotta hide it!" Tai yelled.  
"How?" Matt said.  
"We'll replace it with a shoe box!" Tai answered.  
"What shoe box?" Matt asked.  
"This one!" Mimi said as she handed Tai a show box.  
"Here did you get that?" Matt asked.  
"Oh, it's Izzy's! I go through his stuff all the time!" Mimi replied.  
"There!" Tai said as he finished setting up the shoe box on the desk. Right then Izzy walked in.  
"Sorry I took so long! I fell in!" Izzy said.  
"Told ya!" Kari whispered to Davis.  
"Well, back to work!" Izzy said.   
"Uh," Kari said, then she faked a yawn "I'm getting tired!"  
"Um, yea, we better get going!" Tai said as he hussled everyone out of Izzy's room.  
"Uh, okay!" Izzy said. Then everyone left leaving Izzy with what he thought was his laptop.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
To make a long story short (too late)....  
It has been a year sense the going-on's at Izzy's house.... Izzy finally figured out that this wasn't his laptop when the instructions on making a "stink bomb" wouldn't download....  
Izzy knew that it could have only been 15 people (you know who!)....  
And the only way to get revenge was to KILL THEM ALL!!!!!  
DUN  
DUN  
DUN-DUN!  
*~*~*~*~*BACK TO OUR STORY~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Setting: Tai and Kari's House.....  
Tai is at Matt's house....and their parents are not home....  
Kari has just waked up in a tub of ice (and yes, she does still have her cloths on!)  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kari screeched as she jumped out of the tub.  
"What! Oh." Gatomon yelled as she busted into the bathroom.  
"Gatomon, did you put me in a tub of ice?" Kari asked stupidly.  
"No."  
Ring, ring! Someone was calling on the phone. Kari and Gatomon ran into the living room and Kari answered it.  
"Hello, Kaymia house." Kari asked.  
"Did you have a nice nap, Kari? I know what you broke last Spring! HA HA HA HA!" The guy at the other line laughed evilly.  
Kari hung up the phone, screaming.  
"What's with the screaming!" Gatomon yelled.  
"He knows!"  
"AHHHH! Who knows?"  
Kari didn't answer cause she too busy calling her brother at Matt's house.  
"Hello?" Matt said  
"Hi, Matt! Can I speak to Tai?"  
"Okay." Matt said. A few seconds later.  
"Hello?" Tai answered.  
"Tai, I woke up in a tub of ice!"  
Tai gasped, "Don't tell me your spleen's missing!"  
Kari looked at her stomach for a scar, "No I still have my spleen."  
"Good!"  
"Oh, and Tai! He knows!"  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!! Who knows?"  
"Izzy, he knows what we broke last spring!"   
"Well, Patamon broke it really!"  
"Never mind! Call the others and get over here!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~A Few Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Tai and Matt burst in the apartment.   
"Kari are you okay?" Tai asked once he got inside.  
"Yea, did you call the others?" Kari answered.  
"Yup, they should be coming any minute!" Tai said.  
At that moment Davis, T.k., Demiveemon, and Patamon just ran into the door, gasping, and out of breath. They all yelled at the same time: "Kari! Are you okay? You look like you woke up in a tub of ice!"  
"Save it! He knows!" Matt said.  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" The four of them screamed, "Who knows?"  
  
~*~*To make a long story short.....All the kids (minus Izzy) have arrived at Tai and Kari's house*~*~  
  
"Okay, so now we gotta stop Izzy from goin' wacko and killing us now!" Yolei said, "Sounds easy enough!"  
"It's not! If Izzy wanted to kill us he could just let us go into battle and not tell us anything!" Matt said, "None of us is smart enough to figure out this stuff on our own."  
Knock, Knock! Someone was knocking on the door.  
"It's him!" Kari said.  
"Quick block the door!" Tai yelled as he started to push the furniture in front of the door. Everyone helped Tai to push all of the furniture in the living room in front of the door. Then all of the kids ran for Tai and Kari's room.  
"We should be safe now!" Joe said.  
"Hey, shouldn't one of us call 911 or something?" Matt said.  
"Nah!" Everyone else answered.  
"Well if we're not callin' the police I'm callin' Gabumon!" Matt said as he ran to Tai's computer and opened the Digiport.  
"Hello! This is Gabumon!" A voice from the computer said.  
"Yo, Gabu! Izzy has freaked! Get your butt over here!" Matt answered.  
"Coming!" Gabumon answered.  
Knock, knock! Someone was knocking on the bedroom door.   
"Let me in! I came in through the window and I want to kill you!" Izzy said.  
"The window of course! He's a diabolical genus!" Davis exclaimed.  
"If he out smarted you that's not really sayin' much!" the hottie known as Matt said. (Can't you tell I a girl?)  
Right then Gabumon came through the computer with (could it be?) a Cracker Box on his head!  
"Go get him Gabumon! We don't have much time!" Matt yelled.   
"I'm not Gabumon! I'm Cracker Jacks Mon! The Greatest Super Hero In All The Digiland!" Cracker Jacks Mon said trump fitly.  
"Wha--" Matt the cutie said.  
Then Cracker Jacks Mon persisted to run around yelling: "I am Cracker Jacks Mon! I am Cracker Jacks Mon!" Over and over again. Until Izzy broke the door down and the door landed on poor, idiotic Cracker Jacks Mon.  
"Erp!" He cried under the weight of the door.  
"If he's the greatest in the Digiland, I'd hate to see the other heroes!" Sora said.  
"Listen guys! I just wanna kill you all! Is that so much to ask?" Izzy reasoned.  
"He's trying to trick us!" Tai exclaimed.  
"No, duh!" T.k. yelled.  
Then for some resign Izzy started having a spaz attack.  
"I think Izzy's being possessed by something!" Joe exclaimed.  
"Good timing!"  
"Wait I have a plain that gonna save us all!" Matt yelled, "I gotta make a phone call!"  
Matt ran past Izzy who eyes were turning red by now, and ran into the living room to make a phone call. Izzy fell on the floor. Matt ran back from the living room.  
"Did I miss anything?" Matt said.  
"Well, Izzy is being possessed by something! Besides that, nothing much!" Demiveemon said.  
Izzy then got up from the floor and looked at the group with gleeful eyes. Then he sang the most horror able thing you could think of: "I Wuv you!"  
"Ahh!!!! He's been possessed by Barneymon!!!!!" Davis yelled, "We're all gonna die!!"  
"I wuv you! You wuv me!" Barneymon sang thru Izzy.  
"We gotta perform an exorcism!" Ken yelled, "Before it's too late!!"  
"We need some holy water!!" Matt yelled.  
"I think we got some in the bathroom!" Tai said.  
"Well go and get it!" Gatomon exclaimed, "Before he decides to sing another song!"  
Tai ran for the bathroom and ran back with a brown bottle.  
"Here's the holy water!" Tai said.  
"You keep holy water in a brown bottle?" Matt asked.  
"Yea, so we can find it easily!" Tai said.  
"Oh, okay!" Matt responded.  
Matt opened the bottle and put some on his finger tips. Then he started to flick the water in Izzy's eyes.   
"Be gone evil spirit!!" Matt yelled.  
"Ahh! It burns!!" Izzy shouted.  
"I think it's working!" Matt said, "Wait, is holy water supposed to smell like that?"  
"Let me see!" Joe said as he grabbed the bottle. He smelled it then said, "This ain't holy water!! This is rubbing alcohol!!"  
"Oh, well! It seems to be working anyway!" Matt said as he continued to flick the liquid in Izzy's eyes.  
"Ahh!!!!" Izzy screamed as the demon also known as Barneymon left his body.  
Izzy returned to normal. He stood back up and said.  
"Well, now where was I? Oh yeah! Now I'm gonna kill you!!" Izzy said calmly.  
"Maybe we shoulda kept it with Barneymon!" Poromon said.   
"So, didn't you say that you had plain that was gonna save us all Matt?" Cody asked as Izzy loomed up on the group.  
"Yup, it's a fool-proof plain!" he responded.  
"Well what is it!?" Cody said.  
At that exact moment, June walked in the door.  
"Hi Matt!" She said cheerfully.  
"She did it!!!" Matt yelled pointing to June.  
  
*~*~*The End*~*~*  
Note: If you don't know by now that I'm a girl who likes Matt...you gotta be June! 


End file.
